


A Fine Proud Thing

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Smut, Trust, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has some unanticipated reactions to one of Phryne’s house-guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the people on Tumblr who expressed interest in my interpretation of a bisexual Jack. ♥ Sam and Lillian Elsworth were first mentioned in [The Domestic Lives of Detectives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4520589/chapters/10422468). This is short and a bit disjointed, but I’ll be revisiting these relationships in future stories, to flesh them out.

Phryne sat down beside Jack on the edge of their bed. His hands were shaking as he gulped down the whiskey she had brought up for him. Better not to involve Mr. Butler in this situation, discreet as he was. Very gingerly, she smoothed her hand down his thigh. “You never told me you had any... alternative tastes of your own.”

“What could I have said?” he replied, in a hoarse whisper. “If something like that got around... the least that would happen is I’d be dismissed from the force.”

“I’m not surprised that you don’t indulge, although I’m sorry for it. But I would have liked to know. I’m not prone to judging people on the basis of their preferred sexual partners, you know that.”

“It’s not a preference,” said Jack, rather sharply. “It’s...”

“Something different, once in a while. I know.” Phryne tucked her legs up beneath her and leaned against him.

Jack’s jaw tightened. “It was during the war. We were lonely, frightened out of our wits—”

“You don’t need to explain, Jack.”

He glanced at her fearfully and then drained his tumbler. “We never... did... much. But enough to get court-martialed for. And then after we came home... I felt so guilty, Phryne. Not only had I been intimate with a man, I’d been unfaithful to my wife as well. He and I both agreed anything more than friendship was too dangerous.”

She stroked his leg, trying to soothe him. Every muscle in his body was tightened to the breaking point. “And there’s... been no one else?”

He shook his head. “I’ve done my best to not even think of the possibility. Even when I saw how Sam was looking at me, I forced myself to ignore it. I knew you wouldn’t mind,” Jack added, glancing at Phryne with a hint of his usual dry humor, “but Sam’s a married man, and a man with an audience. It was too much of a risk.”

“And then he kissed you.”

Jack drew in a deep breath. “And then he bloody well kissed me.”

Phryne smiled. “He does kiss _extremely_ well.”

“...Please don’t encourage me. Or him. I could end up in jail!”

“Jack.” She placed a warm hand on his cheek and turned his head so that he faced her. “There is no one in this household who is going to raise any stir about who goes to bed with whom. And as to Lillian, she wouldn't object in the slightest.”

“And why is that? Or does she have designs upon me as well?”

Phryne raised an eyebrow. “If she doesn’t, I’ll be shocked.” She removed the glass from Jack’s hands and set it on her nightstand. “Sam and Lili have an... unusual marriage.” She threaded her fingers through Jack’s neatly coiffed hair, disarranging it to her own tastes. “And it’s clear that you see something attractive in Sam Elsworth. If you’re among people you can trust, and you are... why not indulge a little? They would be grateful. And... I would be lying if I said I wasn’t having... very explicit thoughts about what you and Sam might get up to, together...”

Jack coughed sharply. His complexion wasn’t one that allowed for easy blushing, but Phryne knew him well enough to know the signs. “It might do you good,” she said, very seriously, and dropping all pretense at bubble-headed seduction. “Denying oneself... bottling things up... we both know that’s not healthy. ...Do you want him?”

“Christ, yes... But...” He swallowed once or twice, bit his lip hard. “I’m scared, Phryne.”

“...What about the four of us? Here, together, in this familiar place.” Jack looked at her in mute astonishment. She grinned, although her heart was breaking for him. “Would that make you feel better?”

He blinked once, stared at her, and blinked again. “You’d... do that for me?”

“Darling Jack. Yes.” She felt tears pricking at her own eyes and immediately detoured the conversation into the nearest gutter. “Of course it will be a _terrible_ trial for me,” she sighed, tossing her short hair, “having to go to bed with _three_ attractive lovers in one night... but there’s practically no limit to the hardships I’ll endure for you, Inspector.”

He still looked ashamed. “I feel like such a cad.”

“Well, don’t. The only cads I take to bed are the ones who won’t admit to it.”

* * *

There was something heavy on his chest, Jack thought, very groggily. Heavy but not unpleasant. A woman... Phryne? No... no, Phryne was beside him, with her head cuddled on his shoulder, as she often ended up. Then who...?

Lili. Lili Elsworth, with her pale shingled hair all awry, had her head and upper torso pillowed on his sternum, somehow sandwiched between him and Phryne. And on his other side...

Jack opened bleary eyes and gazed straight into the face of Sam Elsworth. “Hey there, good lookin’,” Sam murmured softly, caressing Jack’s cheek with the backs of his knuckles. He looked as exhausted as Jack felt, but (Jack suspected) far less hungover. “You okay?”

“Head’s a bit fogged,” Jack said, not daring to speak above a whisper, both for the sake of the pressure in his skull and the sleeping ladies beside him.

“I’m not surprised.” Sam sounded far too amused for Jack’s liking. “That was a lotta booze you packed away.”

Jack tried to sit up, remembered the ladies a second too late, and then awkwardly shifted Lili off of his chest. She slid back almost without waking, and curled instead against Phryne’s bare, lithe form. Jack forced himself into a semi-upright position and scrubbed his hands through his tangled hair, trying to wake up. It had taken more champagne and whiskey cocktails than he usually allowed for, to coax him into bed last night.

His attempts at clearing his brain were derailed entirely when Sam pulled him back down, slid his hand into Jack’s hair, and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Everything went out of Jack’s brain, at that point. He cupped Sam’s jaw in his palm and deepened the kiss, and with every small movement, a little part of himself seemed to fit back into place.

He pressed against Sam hungrily, demanding without words to be touched, now. Somehow Sam got Jack onto his back, and skated his hand down between Jack's legs. Jack moaned soundlessly into Sam's mouth and opened his thighs wider. All the things they had done last night suddenly flooded back into his mind.

Sam’s lips on his cock, making him climax so hard he’d seen stars. Making love with Lili while Phryne lay above him with her breasts in his face, and played with his hair. Phryne slicking him up and then slowly buggering him with a phallus of rubber strapped round her hips (they’d done that before, always, he’d pretended, to please her), and then Sam’s fingers taking up where she’d left off, while Lili and Phryne enjoyed one another. Lili sitting astride his face so that he could get her off with his mouth, while Phryne rode him, and Sam squeezed his cock inside her as well and took her from behind.

_No wonder I’m so tired,_ Jack thought, rather absurdly, while Sam’s hand did lewd things to his private parts.

He felt a long, callused finger press against his arsehole and gasped. “You’re still pretty slick,” Sam husked, kissing down the line of Jack’s throat. “Could give you another good time, if you want.”

Jack stilled. His heart was pounding fit to fly out of his chest. “I-I’ve never done that,” he managed. His voice was little more than a hoarse groan. “Not with a man.”

Sam looked up and smiled, with an expression of surprising gentleness in his dark eyes. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay. Ain’t gonna make you, you know.”

“I know.” Then, after swallowing once or twice, “I know,” he murmured again, running his hands up and down Sam’s arms. “Just... go slow.”

“Not a problem,” Sam assured him, returning his lips to Jack’s neck and shifting his hips.

Jack stared up at the ceiling, dreading the invasion and hating himself for wanting it this badly. He felt a hand on his face and turned with a jerk.

Phryne was looking at him over Lili’s head, sleepy and ragged and utterly beautiful. He reached for her, and she stretched up and kissed him softly, stroking his cheek, urging him silently not to be afraid of his own desires.

“Oh,” he gasped against her lips, as Sam entered him. “Oh, _God_...”

Sam leaned forward and kissed Phryne tenderly, then dropped his attention back to Jack. “There’s something wonderful about being somebody’s first, you know,” he said, slipping his hands under Jack’s shoulder blades and holding him close. His hips were still moving, pressing him slowly deeper and deeper. He was warm, so warm, smooth and strong, with soft lips that seemed to know exactly where to go to make Jack's breath skid to a halt in his lungs.

“Yes,” agreed Phryne in a low voice, her hand in Jack’s hair, “there is.”

He felt another hand scrape lightly over his thigh once or twice, then stretch between him and Sam to take hold of his cock. “Lili,” he breathed as she pressed close to him and stroked him. She smiled up at him, a bright peaceful smile as though all was right with the world. He saw Phryne’s fingers come up to cup Lili’s breasts, to tease the pink nipples gently, and Sam switched between kissing him, kissing his wife, and kissing Phryne as promiscuously as he pleased, while he fucked Jack, delicately and carefully.

What had Sam said last night, while watching him and Lili together? “You wouldn’t think it, that it’d be such a fine thing to see another man with your woman. But it is. Doesn’t matter who’s making her shake and sigh, only matters that she does. And it is a fine proud thing to see.”

Jack dragged his eyes back up to Phryne’s face, and saw that same glad pride gazing lovingly at him. And between that, and Sam, and Lili, it was more than enough. His body stiffened abruptly and then went slack, and only Sam’s mouth on his prevented the whole street from hearing him come. He clung to his lover, trembling violently, convulsing around Sam’s cock inside him and feeling the corresponding throbbing of another man struggling to control himself, and failing utterly.

Sam was muttering obscenities and stroking Jack’s face fondly. Lili grinned at her husband and trailed her fingers through the sticky cooling fluid on Jack’s belly. Jack reached down and raised her hand to his lips, to taste himself in her fingers, to let Sam and Phryne share.

“Head still fogged?” Sam asked.

“No,” Jack said, with a laugh of sheer joy. “Not sure if it’s still attached, though.”

Phryne knotted her fingers in his hair and kissed him thoroughly. “Feels attached to me.”


	2. Our Respective Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild house party at the Elsworths', Jack and Lili wake up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended for this story to be more than a one-shot. But on the other hand, I hadn't intended for this chapter, which takes places several months after the events of the first, to stand on its own. So here it will live.

Jack woke reluctantly, and without opening his eyes, frowned. There was sunlight cascading over his face where no sunlight should be, and the soft feminine body pressed against him was on the wrong side. The bed was not his or Phryne’s and the smell of the linens was momentarily unfamiliar... 

Ah, he remembered, and smiled. Sam and Lili’s housewarming party. The champagne had flowed freely, the food had been spectacular, the music and the dancing had been top-notch, and long before the evening had finished, Jack and Phryne and their hosts had snuck away to christen the Elsworths’ new bed... by sleeping in it very thoroughly. It had been a good party. 

He rolled over to cuddle the woman beside him. He and Lili had shared a bed with each other and their respective partners many times before, both in sleeping and in decidedly not sleeping, and she was familiar and felt good against his body. She was so much smaller than Phryne and fitted against him in a very different way that she always raised an instinctive sense of protectiveness in the back of his mind. He would never tell her such a thing, of course. Lili was not the sort of woman who outwardly appreciated men trying to protect her. But Jack knew from Sam that she felt safe with him.

She stirred against his chest. “Morning,” she murmured, burrowing her face between his pectoral muscles. “Or afternoon, or something. Day.”

“It is day, yes. Beyond that, I’m not sure.” Lili snorted, and Jack chuckled. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the sunlight, and looked around. “We seem to have been abandoned.”

“Hrph. Sam and Phryne got up around dawn to go swimming. We’ll probably have to have the pool disinfected before anyone else can use it, knowing those two.”

“Phryne? Woke up at dawn? Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?”

“I said she _got_ up. I don’t think she ever actually fell asleep.”

“That sounds more likely,” Jack smiled. He brushed a kiss over Lili’s cloud of light brown hair. She looked up with a sleepy smile of her own, and after a moment, their lips touched. Jack slid his hand into her hair, cradling her head, letting her explore his mouth as she liked. 

But when she slid her arms around his neck and tried to coax him to roll over, he hesitated. “Lili... I know you like a slow tumble in the mornings, but I don’t...”

“Sam said he would come back to wake me up, but he hasn’t, the liar. I blame Phryne, she’s very distracting.”

“Yes,” Jack agreed huskily, “she is.” But at that moment, it was not Phryne who was distracting his thoughts and making his cock rear up expectantly.

“If you’re not awake enough, Jack, it’s fine, I can wait a bit longer.”

“It’s not that, it’s... we’ve never done this before.”

Lili frowned. “We most certainly have,” she said, looking at him dubiously. “And very enthusiastically.”

“No, I mean... just us two. All the other times we’ve made love, it’s been with Phryne or Sam or both of them here with us.”

“Oh!” She touched his chest lightly. “Is that a problem for you?”

“I’m not sure. It’s... well, it’s an entirely different thing. Sharing you with Sam or Phryne... you were theirs before you met me. Alone, it’s... it feels more like adultery, somehow.”

“...Honey, you do realize that at this very moment, my husband is out in the swimming pool probably fucking your lover sore?” Lili paused, rolled over and checked the drawer of her nightstand. “Or vice versa?”

Jack blinked rapidly at the mental picture. “...Fair point,” he said, with a cough. 

Lili grinned and put herself back in her arms. “I thought so. Now, if you’re not awake or not in the mood, that’s perfectly fine, but I promise you, Jack: you’re not doing anything wrong.”

How many times had she and Sam and Phryne said the same things to him, in a variety of words, since the night when Sam had kissed him in the pantry at Wardlow? “Maybe someday I’ll believe it completely,” he murmured, with a lopsided smile and a sweet slow kiss for Lili. He raised a hand to her small breast and rolled her onto her back. 

The head of his cock nudged against her mound and she spread her thighs for him, and Jack moaned softly. “You’re dripping,” he rasped, sliding over her wet flesh. 

“I was waiting a long time for you to wake up,” she retorted breathlessly, curling her hands against his hipbones. “And you’re much too sound a sleeper for my liking.”

“My apologies,” he retorted, pressing his lips to hers. “I hope I can make it up to you.” He slipped a hand between them and positioned his cockhead between her folds. He pushed forward carefully and then simply glided into her. 

Lili let out a soft groan of appreciation and tangled her hands into his hair. “I took care of myself already,” she murmured against his throat, “several times. But I want to feel _you_ , Jack. Every inch of you.”

“Every inch?” he teased, pulling out almost completely and then pushing back in one smooth stroke. Lili pressed her lips together against a cry. “Good? Or too much?”

“Good. But go slow, honey.” She kissed the hollow of his throat and then laved her tongue up his tendon. 

“Whatever you need,” Jack promised, gathering her close. 

He bowed over her and for a while, there were only soft kisses and slow deep thrusts. He knew how she liked it, in the mornings; he’d watched Sam lovingly fuck his wife on more occasions that Jack could count, and then had taken his turn with Lili on just as many mornings. But he was rarely first. It was one of the private little rituals that Sam and Lili had kept through their marriage, that each would be the other’s first lover of the day. 

“You’re sure Sam’s not going to be upset?” Jack asked once more, leaning his forehead on Lili’s shoulder and pausing to catch his breath. “You’re... you’re not getting back at him, for having Phryne first instead of you?”

Lili’s fingers in his hair were gentle. “Jack... I don’t know how much you care about me. I think I know you well enough to assume at least a deep friendship. But Sam and I... we’ve talked. About you, about Phryne. And you... to me, now, you’re as much my husband as Sam is. And I don’t see anything wrong with making love with my husband, first thing in the morning.”

Jack smiled hotly against her skin. “Phryne’s the closest thing I have to a wife now, and... I’d be lying if I said you weren’t as dear to me as she is.”

Lili slid a hand down to his arse and squeezed, pressing him deeper. “You’re a lovely man, Jack, and I adore you.”

He moved his hips hard, burying his cock in her warm tight cunt. “You’re a hell of a woman, Lili. ...So glad Phryne dragged me into bed with you.”

“Oh God, Jack, that’s good... yes...” Lili sprawled back on the pillows, baring her neck and her breasts to his lips. “Fuck me... yes... oh yes, just like that.”

“Harder, sweet?”

“No, just... like that.”

Jack did as she asked, not thrusting, but pumping his hips in a slow steady pulse that kept him seated inside her and bumped his cock hard against the sweet warm place inside her. Lili lowered a languid hand to her clit and circled the nub lazily. 

He was enjoying himself so much, the lazy lovemaking and the deceptive delicacy of Lili’s bones and breasts, that his climax surprised him. One second he was rocking his hips against her, his cheek on her breast, and then next he was arching his back and spilling into her and trying to muffle his sudden cry of fulfillment against her throat. But she wouldn’t let him; one hand was firm on his arse and the other was in his hair, pulling his mouth away. “No,” she pleaded softly, “let me hear you.”

Jack abandoned decorum, threw his head back, and let out a shout so loud and lewd that he blushed in the middle of his orgasm. 

Lili giggled softly. “No need to look so embarrassed, Jack. There’s no one around to hear.”

“They probably heard me down in the pool,” he grumbled, panting. 

“And they’re probably disappointed that they missed this.” She kissed his cheek and lingered on the stubbly skin. “They love seeing us together.”

“They do...”

“And I love it when they watch... but I’ve been wanting to have you to myself, for a little while.” 

Jack smiled shyly and bumped his nose against hers before kissing her slowly and deeply. “Will you have me again?” he murmured. “This is new… and wonderful... I don’t think it will take me long to recover...”

Lili’s smile was one of completely delight. “I’m very happy to stay in bed with you, Jack, for as long as you like.”


End file.
